Vel'Koz/History
Previous Lore "Only by is truth revealed." - It is unclear if Vel'Koz was the first Void-spawn to emerge on Runeterra, but there has certainly never been another to match his level of cruel, calculating sentience. While his kin devour or defile everything around them, he seeks instead to scrutinize and study the physical realm—and the strange, warlike beings that dwell there—for any weakness the Void might exploit. But Vel'Koz is far from a passive observer, striking back at threats with deadly plasma, or by disrupting the very fabric of the world itself. Previous Abilities Vel'Koz's basic attacks don't use projectiles and refresh Organic Deconstruction's stack duration on-hit. |description2 = Vel'Koz applies a Organic Deconstruction stack on enemies every time he hits them with an ability (up to 3 times) |description3 = The third stack consumes them all to deal bonus true damage. |static = |Per-target (begins after the stacks are consumed)}} |targeting = Organic Deconstruction is an on-spell effect with a debuff component. |damagetype = true |spelleffects = single }} Vel'Koz fires an energy bolt in the target direction (stops at the first enemy hit) dealing magic damage and by 70% for a few seconds (decays over the duration) After a seconds delay, and while the bolt is in the air, Vel'Koz can reactivate Plasma Fission. |icon2 = Plasma Fission 2.png |description2 = Vel'Koz splits the energy bolt in two, each firing in opposite directions perpendicular to the original bolt's trajectory as well as copying its effects. |description3 = The initial bolt splits automatically upon reaching maximum range or upon hitting an enemy unit. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = 7 |range = | }} |targeting = Plasma Fission is a direction-targeted ability. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = single, aoe |spelleffects-single = The primary bolt |spelleffects-aoe = Each secondary bolt |spellshield = will block the ability (will not prevent the bolt from splitting) |additional = * An enemy cannot be hit by multiple bolts (even after blocking one with a . * A short delay for Plasma Fission's reactivation (to prevent accidental detonations) forces the primary bolt to travel before it can be split. * If considering the primary and secondary bolts as a triangle's legs, and by using the , Plasma Fission would travel diagonally (hypotenuse on each side) }} Vel'Koz periodically stores a Void Rift charge (up to 2 at once) |description2 = Vel'Koz opens a rift to the Void through the ground in the target direction, dealing magic damage and leaving behind a trail. After seconds delay, the entire trail detonates, dealing magic damage to enemies standing on it. |leveling2 = % AP)}}| % AP)}}}} |cost = |costtype = Mana + 1 Charge |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |range = 1050 |targeting = Void Rift is a direction-targeted area of effect. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block a single damage portion. |additional = * Each damage portion will apply an stack. * Void Rift uses a stock system (both charges cannot be active at the same time) * Vel'Koz can cast Void Rift while moving (not while attacking) }} Vel'Koz hurls a disruptive anomaly at the target location, dealing magic damage and enemies hit for . Enemies close to Vel'Koz at the time of impact are also slightly . |leveling = |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |range = 850 |targeting = Tectonic Disruption is a ground-targeted area of effect. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * Tectonic Disruption's is affected by and can be removed ( , , ) * Enemies are displaced in a direction relative to Vel'Koz's position when Tectonic Disruption is cast (not when it detonates) * Tectonic Disruption always lands after seconds|Estimated}} (regardless of Vel'Koz's distance from the target area) }} Vel'Koz channels for seconds and projects an energy beam in the target direction (trajectory updates itself over the duration to face the cursor) Moving or reactivating Life Form Disintegration Ray immediately ends its effects. |description2 = Enemies caught in the beam's wake are dealt magic damage every seconds, are applied every seconds (up to 3 stacks), and are by 20% for 1 second. |leveling2 = | }} |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |range = 1550 |targeting = Life Form Disintegration is a direction-targeted area of effect with a damage over time component. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe, dot |spellshield = will only block one tick's worth of damage. |additional = * Life Form Disintegration Ray's trajectory updates gradually (Vel'Koz will not rotate instantly by rapidly moving the cursor from one of his sides to the other) * Life Form Disintegration Ray's damage is dealt irregularly (every third tick hits for twice the amount) }} Previous Quotes ;Attacking * "Target is inefficient." ;Movement * "My eyes are up here." ;Taunt * "Odd. Their intelligence drops in the presence of ." * (Laughs) "Yordle recognition complete." * "99% fur, 1% glee." * (Enemy) "A human who survived the Void? Implausible!" * (Enemy) "An evolution of man and Void. How unusual." * (Enemy) "Zilean, there is a great secret within you." Patch History ** Now triggers effects that are triggered by DoT AoE abilities. ;V8.14 * ** AP ratio increased to from . ;V8.9 * Stats ** Base mana increased to 469 from . ** Mana growth reduced to 21 from 42. ** Base mana regeneration increased to 8 from 6. ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to from . ;V7.23 * ** *** Red beam VFX are no longer missing. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base health increased to 520 from . ** Health growth increased to 88 from 76. ;V7.19 * ** Tentacles no longer abruptly transition during animations. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V6.15 * General ** Arclight Vel'Koz's spawning portal no longer sits on top of his tentacles during his respawn animation. ;V6.11 * ** Slow decay duration increased to seconds from * ** Base damage reduced to from ** Enemies hit gain an stack once every seconds, up to 3 times. Enemies that become Researched during the channel are dealt true damage for the remainder of its duration ;V6.10 * ** AP ratio increased to from * ** AP ratio increased to from ;V6.9 * ** Per-level damage reduced to 8 from 10 ** applying stacks ** Has a ratio * ** If it kills a target Vel'Koz restores mana ** Target indicator being visible to enemies * ** Initial AP ratio reduced to from ** Detonation AP ratio reduced to from % AP)}} * ** AP ratio reduced to from * ** Enemies with 3 stacks are marked as Researched for 7 seconds. Damage from basic attacks and abilities refreshes this duration. ** Researched enemies are dealt true damage ** Base damage increased to from ** AP ratio increased to from ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from ;V6.2 * ** Doing various strange things if cast right when Vel'Koz last-hits a target ;V5.22 * Stats ** Mana increased to from ** Mana growth reduced to 42 from 45 ;V5.16 * ** Reactivation delay reduced to seconds from ** Secondary bolts range increased to 1100 from 900 ;V5.6 * ** Vel'Koz can cancel it early by taking ;V4.13 * ** Area of effect width increased to 88 from 65 to match visuals * ** Range increased to 1550 from 1500 to match visuals ;V4.12 * ** Bolt will split right after Vel'Koz dies ;V4.5 * Stats ** Armor increased to 16 from 12 ;V4.4 * General ** Texture update to Classic ;V4.3 * Added }} Category:Vel'Koz Category:Champion history